Un Baño Con Tatsumi
by Legionario Eterno
Summary: Mientras tatsumi se baña para relajarse, akame tiene algo que confesarle, disfruten.


Un baño con Tatsumi

 **Notas del autor:**

 **Primer historia dentro de la comunidad de Akame Ga Kill**

 **Hola querido lector, esto es un drable de Tatsumi x Akame, espero que disfruten.**

 **Fin de las notas**

Después de tener una misión exitosa, los miembros de Night Raid toman un merecido descanso, uno de ellos era tatsumi quien se fue a relajar en las aguas termales, el uso consecutivo de Incursio demandaba mucho entrenamiento y cansaba bastante a tatsumi.

-aaaahh, que relajante… nada como un buen baño- tatsumi se recostó en la esquina de la piscina mientras se relajaba

Una sombra apareció de entre el vapor, tatsumi se percató y volvió a ver detrás de él.

-¿eh?-

-oh, tatsumi… no sabía que estabas aquí- era akame que estaba con una toalla puesta

-¡akame! Pero que susto-

Akame se metió en las aguas termales y se quitó la toalla, el problema era… que tatsumi aún estaba ahí… y no tardo en avergonzarse

-waaahhh akame ¿qué demonios haces?-

Akame doblo la toalla y miro a tatsumi de frente… mientras que los pechos de ella estaban al aire. -solo trato de relajarme-

-BAKA… ¡me refiero a porque te desnudas frente mío!- la nariz de tatsumi escurría mientras él se puso un pincho.

-en las aguas termales siempre nos metemos desnudos… además lubbock no está aquí así que no hay problema- respondió ella de la manera más tranquila

-¡p-pero soy un chico!-

-técnicamente si pero no eres pervertido como el… al menos no eres tan pervertido- exclamo ella mientras se mojaba el cabello

-¡no soy pervertido!- expreso el con la cara roja por el enojo

-entonces…- ¿porque sigues mirándome los pechos?- akame le contesto

La cara de tatsumi se puso más colorada y parpadeo un par de veces luego hizo pucheros y tiro la mirada -bueno… es que son difíciles de ignorar- murmuro en voz baja.

Akame se sonrojo un poquito y se acercó a tatsumi demasiado… a tal punto de acorralarlo en la esquina –tatsumi… ¿crees que soy bonita?-

-a-akame… estas muy cerca- respondió el muy nervioso.

 **FROTAR**

-e-espera… ¿Qué haces? A-akame-

Akame froto un poco sus senos con el pecho de tatsumi… estaban calientes… y no exactamente por las aguas termales.

-tatsumi… nuestras vidas puedan terminar en cualquier momento, y después de todo este tiempo… me eh sentido algo rara respecto a ti… mi corazón palpita rápidamente al verte- una leve sonrisa se pintó en la cara de akame –llegue a la conclusión que me gustas tatsumi… así que antes de que algo llegue a pasarnos… quiero decirte que me gustas mucho-

La confesión tomo por sorpresa a tatsumi, en serio el quedo en shock al oír las palabras tan sinceras de akame, la asesina más famosa y poderosa de night raid

-¿en serio lo dices?- respondió el

Akame se sonrojo y bajo un poco la mirada -sé que parece difícil de creer viniendo de una persona como yo tatsumi... pero lo que digo es verdad hasta la última palabra-

-akame… bueno yo- el solo quedo ido en sus pensamientos

Después de todo la relación de akame y tatsumi no pasaba de la camaradería, pero de un tiempo a acá, después de la muerte de sus compañeros ellos se volvieron más cercanos.

Tatsumi no podía ignorar que akame era bonita, una linda glotona con un cuerpo bien hecho… si leone lo ponía nervioso akame lo ponía el doble, pero él prefirió ignorar esto, pues en tiempos de guerra no se puede dar un chance para el amor.

-tatsumi- ella se acercó más a tatsumi envolviéndolo con sus suaves brazos y después de estar muy cerca lo beso, ambos se besaron tímida pero apasionadamente.

Una vez terminado el beso tatsumi pregunto -¿Cuándo lo confirmastes?-

Akame le explico…

 **FLASHBACK**

 **HACE UN MES**

Durante una misión, akame y tatsumi debían eliminar un convoy de refuerzos, parecía tarea fácil pero cuando ambos estaban luchando tatsumi fue atrapado por unas cadenas especiales hechas del material de una bestia omega, akame siguió luchando pero los soldados de la capital usaron una especie de goma neutralizadora sobre akame… la goma detuvo a akame a tal punto de dejarla indefensa.

El capitán del convoy muy malherido se acercó a la chica –tenemos a las ratas, esdeath sama estará muy complacida-

Los soldados se reían al ver la situación, y tatsumi se vio forzado a terminar la transformación. Los soldados iban a seguir con su marcha, pero el capitán quería desquitarse

Se puso frente a akame y la abofeteo, luego con una cuchilla rasgo la camisa de akame y dejo sus pechos expuestos –chicos ustedes han trabajado duro… diviértanse con la zorrita esta y luego se la daremos al primer ministro jajaja-

Los hombres miraron con lujuria a akame y comenzaron a tocarla… esto desencadeno una furia tremenda en tatsumi… no podía dejar que le pasara eso a akame… no debía dejar que le hicieran algo… el… DEBIA PROTEGERLA

-IIIIIIINNNNCURRRSIIOOOOOOO-

Valientemente tatsumi rugió y se liberó de las cadenas, con su lanza desgarro y mato a los soldados, al capitán lo estrello contra el suelo y con su mano apretó su cara a tal punto de aplastarla.

-NO LA TOQUEN… PRIMERO MUERTO ANTES QUE LE PONGAN UNA MANO ENCIMA- rugió fieramente el mientras se puso delante de akame, ella lo miro con asombro y se sonrojo.

Tatsumi barrio con todos ellos y los mato uno por uno, cuando finalmente acabo con todos, libero a akame de la prisión pegajosa y termino la transformación, luego cargo a akame y le dio su camisa –ten… lamento esto, con esto no estarás tan desnuda- él le sonrió.

Akame se arropo con la camisa de tatsumi, él la cargo en brazos y se largaron del lugar –tatsumi… gracias- akame se acurruco en el pecho de el

 **FINAL DEL FLASHBACK**

-no podía dejar que te pasara nada… el solo pensar en lo que te iban a hacer, hacía que mi sangre hirviera- respondió el ante lo relatado.

-¿entonces lo hicistes porque me quieres?- le miro tiernamente

Tatsumi beso la frente de akame y le respondió con un beso en la boca… -akame, yo también te quiero, me gustas bastante… es solo que… no sabía si sentías lo mismo-

Ella lo abrazo fuertemente y le restregó su busto a tatsumi, él se incomodó un poco, luego se calmó –tatsumi, eres un gran hombre-

Nuevamente se besaron amorosamente y después se miraron mientras estaban sonrojados, luego rieron un poco

-tatsumi, quiero que me prometas algo-

-dime- contesto el ojos verdes

Akame tomo la mano de tatsumi -prométeme que no morirás-

Tatsumi beso la mano de akame y le miro –no moriré, lo prometo y cuando esto acabe, viviremos juntos es una nueva nación-

Ella sonrió y los ojos se le humedecieron un poco acto seguido lo abrazo como si fuera un peluche. Finalmente ella había confesado sus sentimientos y él le correspondió, en medio de tantas muertes akame sintió felicidad y amor

 ** _A la mañana siguiente…_**

Todo marchaba con normalidad en la base con susanoo, najenda y Lubbock, tatsumi y akame estaban afectuosos mientras realizaban las labores, cosa que no le cayó muy en gracia a leone

-Ch-chicas… por favor calma- tatsumi era un manojo de nervios mientras estaba viendo a akame y leone pelear.

-¡TE DIGO QUE ES MIO, YO LO LAMI PRIMERO!- Leone reclamo al saber que ambos jóvenes andaban juntos

-eso quedo en el pasado, tatsumi es mi hombre ahora, no quiero que restriegues sus pechos en el- akame le respondió fríamente de manera no amable

-¿aaaahhh? Tatsumi me prefiere a mí por grandes y obvias razones- leone hizo énfasis mientras tocaba sus atributos.

Akame contraataco –puede ser pero tatsumi ya toco y miro los míos-

-¿WHAT? ¡Akame eso no se dice!- respondió avergonzadísimo tatsumi.

Por su parte leone cayó derrotada en un rincón con una nubecita purpura –como no se me ocurrió eso… snif, snif…. No es justo-

Y akame tomo a su novio por la camisa y se lo llevo lejos de la sala, bueno estar involucrado con akame sería una experiencia divertida y muy interesante.

 ** _Un baño con tatsumi_**

 ** _Fin_**

 **NOTAS: ESO SERÍA TODO, GRACIAS POR TOMARSE LA MOLESTIA DE LEER Y LO AGRADEZCO, SI GUSTO DEJA REVIEW PARFAVAR, Y SINO PUES SIGUE TU CAMINO, GRACIAS Y HASTA OTRA OCASIÓN :3 .**


End file.
